Shopping Day
by RicePlum
Summary: Samatoki jauh-jauh menyetir dari Yokohama ke Ikebukuro untuk...?


Judul: Shopping Day

Author: RicePlum

Fandom: Hypnosis Mic

Character(s): Aohitsugi Samatoki, Yamada Ichiro, Yamada Jiro, Yamada Saburo

Genre: Romance & humor

Disclaimer: Hipumai kepemilikan King Records. Saya hanya punya ide cerita ^^v

Warning: sepertinya ini _comes out as shitposting_. Sepertinya akan OOC. Settingan ngarang-ngarang gue aja, jangan nge-gas. _P_ _eace_

* * *

 **Shopping Day**

* * *

Bos Yakuza, Mr. Hardcore a.k.a Aohitsugi Samatoki- _sama_ bertengger di depan cermin kantornya pagi itu. Sungguh pemandangan yang aneh sekali, melihat manusia yang _supposedly_ urakan macam dia ngaca selama itu. Membuat beberapa bawahan yang ngga sengaja lewat buru-buru kabur ketakutan. Tapi bahkan seorang Samatoki pun memiliki hari dimana dia mau terlihat oke dong.

"Hmm…" bibirnya yang masih ciuman dengan sebatang rokok menggumam. Jari-jarinya bolak-balik naik turun di sekitar kancing pertama dan kedua kaos Hawaii-nya yang bercorak norak abis. Khas yakuza gitu lah ya. Kancing pertama dilepas, turun ke kancing kedua, jarinya berhenti.

"Gini aja kali," gumamnya lagi. "Kalo gue seksi, Ichiro juga yang seneng."

Samatoki keluar ruangan kantornya. Pamer belahan dada.

* * *

Samatoki nyetir jauh-jauh dari Yokohama ke Ikebukuro, sambil menyalakan nyaring-nyaring lagu _hits_ tim-nya _Yokohama Walker_. Semua dilakukan demi ketemu dedek Ichiro yang imut. Setelah sebelumnya mereka sempat ada tegangan ( _bukan dalam artian itu_ ), akhirnya mereka melakukan mediasi setelah pertandingan _Hypnosis Mic_ beberapa waktu lalu, jadi sekarang mereka bisa dibilang oke. Meskipun Ichiro ngga mungkin juga balik lagi menjadi dia pas era TDD, yang mengagumi berat Samatoki- _sama_ dan nge-fens abis, Samatoki harus belajar merasa puas dengan hubungan yang sekarang. Yang penting dedek Ichiro udah jadi miliknya lagi, itu yang penting.

Mobil Samatoki berhenti tepat di depan daun pintu toserba (informasi) keluarga Yamada. Samatoki hampir aja nge-klakson mobil buat manggil Ichiro, seperti yang selalu dia lakukan kalo manggil Juto, tapi dia langsung ingat. Ini Ichiro bukan Juto. Harus _gentleman_ dong. _Courtesy is key, baby_. Samatoki turun dan mengetuk pintu selayaknya manusia beradab. Tapi saat hidungnya yang di depan pintu, Samatoki mendengar ribut-ribut di dalam.

"Aduuuhhh, maaf aku bener-bener lupa!"

"Bukan salah Ichi- _nii_ kok! Seandainya aja Jiro ngga ngajak Ichi- _nii_ begadang, Ichi- _nii_ ngga bakal kesiangan!"

"Loh, kok salah gue?! Lo sendiri ngga nge-cek!"

Samatoki mengetuk pintu daripada kelamaan menguping. Mending nonton secara _live_. Beberapa saat kemudian Ichiro _baby_ -nya yang membuka pintu.

"Hah, eh, lo ngapain kesini?" tanya Ichiro macam orang bego.

Kalo ditanya sebenernya Samatoki pengen banget menonjok Ichiro yang udah bicara ngga sopan ke dia. Tapi kayaknya karena tadi malam dia ikut-ikutan menghirup lilin aromaterapi punya Juto (Samatoki berkali-kali nanya kalo itu ganja apa bukan), Samatoki jadi bisa menahan diri.

"Bilang selamat pagi atau apa kek! Jangan mentang-mentang kita udah oke lo bisa seenaknya sama gue ya!" Tapi dia masih nge-gas.

"Ya maaf sih. Tapi emangnya lo ngapain kesini?"

 _Dih, kok gini sih?! Ichiro bahkan belum memuji penampilan Samatoki yang ganteng dan wangi. Ini loh dek, abang udah buka dua kancing buat adek_. Samatoki misuh-misuh dalam hati.

"Lo udah pikun atau apa, hah?! Bukannya lo yang nyuruh gue kesini, bilang mau kencan perdana habis balikan atau semacam _bullshit_ kayak gitu!"

Sekarang Ichiro bengong. Astoge, apa bener nih anak belum 20 tahun udah pikun?

Ngga lama kemudian Ichiro memasang tampang kaget yang berlebihan banget. "AAHHHH! Iya bener, maaf aku lupa! Te-hee~!" Ichiro mengetuk kepalanya, memiringkan kepala sambil memeletkan lidah. Sok imut bener sumpah. Minta dijitak kali ya, pake bibir.

" _Nii-chan_ , siapa sih—UWAH!" Jiro nongol karena khawatir kakaknya ngga balik-balik untuk membahas permasalahan keluarga pagi ini. Tapi langsung kaget ternyata ada Samatoki disana.

Gawat nih, jangan-jangan si Samatoki jauh-jauh dari Yokohama ke Ikebukuro mau ngabisin kakaknya! Apa pun yang terjadi pokoknya Jiro bakal pasang badan!

" _Nii-chan!_ Aku udah siap buang nyawa buat _Nii-chan_!" Jiro segera membuat barrier antara Ichiro dan Samatoki. Ichiro dan Samatoki bengong saking gagal paham.

"SABUROO CEPETAN SINI ADA ANAK MTC DISINI MAU NGABISIN _NII-CHAN_!" Jiro masih lanjut berteriak.

Secepat kilat, bocah 14 tahun itu nongol. "Apa?!" katanya. Samatoki memicingkan mata, melihat anak itu nongol dengan membawa pisau. _Dafuq_.

Ichiro menepuk bahu Jiro, menenangkan adiknya yang alay itu. "Jiro, ini si Samatoki ke sini bukan karena itu kok. Tapi, eehh…" Ichiro bingung melanjutkan bagaimana. Meskipun Jiro sudah 17 tahun, tetap aja di pikiran Ichiro, adik-adiknya ini masih _baby-baby_ sutjih yang tidak boleh ternoda.

Ichiro segera mengalihkan perhatian ke Saburo. "Saburo, ngapain bawa pisau?"

"Menghadapi musuh dengan tangan kosong itu hal yang paling bodoh, Ichi- _nii_!" jawab Saburo. Di tempatnya, Jiro mengacungkan jempol. Saburo mendengus, dia ngga lagi nyari validasi dari anak itu.

"Gue kesini bukan mau ngabisin kakak lo, bocah dudul!" teriak Samatoki, bikin Jiro dan Saburo mengkeret.

"Dih, jangan manggil adek gue kayak gitu dong!" Ichiro menyela. Posisi tubuh Jiro digeser sehingga ngga menjadi barrier lagi. "Jadi gini deh. Adik-adik, si Samatoki kesini emang kesini mau ketemu aku, tapi bukan mau ngajak berantem atau apa."

Jiro dan Saburo mendengus pelan. Sementara Samatoki menggumam 'dengerin tuh!' dengan tampang mengejek dua anak itu. Coba bayangin, laki-laki dewasa 25 tahun, sepicik itu ngadepin dua bocah 17 tahun dan 14 tahun.

"Terus, Samatoki," lanjut Ichiro. "Gue ada masalah pagi ini. Makanya gue sampe lupa janji gue sama lo."

"Ya udah lah, _spill_ apa masalahnya. Ribet banget lo," kata Samatoki. Ichiro tersenyum kecut dan rasanya kayak bikin jantung Samatoki jatuh dari tempat semestinya.

* * *

Samatoki menggertak-gertakkan giginya sambil berusaha fokus menyetir. Di sebelahnya, ada Ichiro yang sibuk dengan buku catatan kecil. Di bangku belakang, dua adik Ichiro terus menyerocos berisik.

" _Nii-chan_ , kita makan di luar sekalian ya!" kata Jiro.

"Jiro berisik deh! Ichi- _nii_ lagi sibuk mencatat belanjaan tuh! Kalau mau _request_ nanti aja!" kata Saburo. Jiro mendengus, selalu aja Saburo merasa perlu mengkontradiksi apa yang dikatakan atau dilakukan Jiro. Heran.

"Boleh juga. Nanti kita pikirin sambil belanja ya!" kata Ichiro.

Jadi ternyata permasalahan Ichiro itu adalah persediaan _grocery_ di rumah Yamada sudah habis. Karena Ichiro lupa memeriksa dari kemarin dan dia bangun kesiangan akibat begadang nonton anime bareng Jiro, dia ngga sempat belanja sebelum Saburo bangun dan melapor kalau di dapur cuma ada bawang dan cabe sebiji.

"Lo semua belum pada sarapan? Mau sarapan dulu?" Tanya Samatoki.

"Ngga usah deh. Bentar lagi jam makan siang. Jadi sekalian aja," kata Ichiro. Ada semburat kemerahan di pipinya. Seneng kali ya ternyata Samatoki perhatian gitu.

Mulut penuh racun Saburo terbuka. "Mau traktir?"

"Eh, ngga usah-" Ichiro berusaha menyela.

"Mau traktir?!" Beo Jiro.

Samatoki mendelik. "Iya, iya. Ntar gue traktir lo semua."

Di sudut matanya, Samatoki melihat dua adik Yamada itu menyeringai macam iblis.

* * *

Sampai di supermarket, secara refleks Samatoki langsung mengambil _trolley_. Hm, kalian baru tau ya Samatoki itu _gentleman_. Jangan salah, Samatoki ini tumbuh sebagai lelaki yang sayang ibu dan adik perempuannya. Berlaku kayak gini tuh udah sama biasanya kayak merokok (loh kok perbandingannya...).

Samatoki mendorong _trolley_ yang mulai berisi beberapa bumbu instan, kaleng sarden, kotak susu Saburo dan beberapa benda higienis lainnya.

 _Ichiro mau beli pakaian dalam sekalian ngga ya_ , pikir Samatoki. Ichiro yang seperti menangkap sinyal bahaya, mendelik kesal ke arah Samatoki.

"Eh, aku mau ke bagian _frozen food_ dulu ya. Bisa ngga kalian lanjutin belanjanya disini?" Ichiro menyorongkan buku catatannya ke Samatoki. Dua adiknya langsung aja ribut pengen nemenin kakak mereka.

"Aku ikut, _nii-chan_!" Kata Jiro cepat.

"Jiro disini aja. Biar aku yang nemenin Ichi- _nii_!" Tapi Saburo juga cepat-cepat mendorong Jiro. Heran deh ini dua bocah.

"Belanjaan aku ngga banyak kok. Banyakan yang disini, jadi kalian bantuin Samatoki ya," Ichiro segera menghentikan dua adiknya. _Jagain adik gue_ , bibir Ichiro bergerak. Samatoki ngangguk-ngangguk sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya. Dua adik Yamada itu menatap nelangsa pada kakak mereka yang telah meninggalkan mereka dengan seekor kuda ganas.

Samatoki ngga setuju, justru dua adik Yamada itu lah yang ganas.

* * *

"Samatoki, boleh dong beli ini?!"

"Aku pengen rasa yang di rak paling atas!"

"Beli itu dong!"

"Aku butuh pensil warna baru!"

Samatoki garuk-garuk muka. "Kakak lo bilang jangan beli yang aneh-aneh kan?! Yang kalian minta itu ngga ada di _list_ semua!"

"Idih, justru karena ngga di- _list_ Ichi- _nii_ , aku minta beliin ke Samatoki dong!" Kata Saburo.

"Hah?! Emang apa urusannya sama gue?!"

"Lo pikir kita bego ya! Kita tau kok lo ada apaan sama _nii-chan_!" Kata Jiro, ngomongnya udah berani gitu. "Hmm, mana rela kakak gue pacaran sama orang pelit kayak lo!"

" _Wha_ -?!"

"Hiks, Ichi- _nii_ yang dari dulu selalu berjuang buat aku dan Jiro, masa harus jatuh cinta sama orang yang pelit? Bisa-bisa Ichi- _nii_ ngga dihargai di kehidupan rumah tangganya nanti," Saburo mengusap mata, nangis buaya.

Kalau aja dua anak ini ngga menyandang marga Yamada, dari tadi udah dikarungin Samatoki trus dibawa ke pelabuhan Yokohama nih. Untuk ditenggelamkan. Mana dia ngga bisa merokok barang sebatang untuk menurunkan kadar stress, Ichiro sudah menyatakan dengan tegas- _dilarang merokok di depan adik-adiknya,_ dan ada resiko dia bakal dilempar kain pel oleh pegawai kalo berani merokok di dalam toko.

Jadi Samatoki cuma bisa garuk-garuk muka.

"Tapi trus gue bilang apaan kalo Ichiro nanya soal barang-barang aneh ini?!"

"Bilang aja traktiran!" Kata Jiro, tumben pintar.

"Mendingan bilang sekalian, kalo belanjaan hari ini juga traktiran Samatoki," tambah Saburo dengan senyuman iblis di wajahnya yang imut.

 _Yakin ini dua anak adeknya Ichiro? Bukan anak haramnya Juto_ or something _? Ini mah namanya pemerasan!_

* * *

Akhirnya Ichiro kembali dari bagian _frozen food_. Ichiro melirik isi _trolley_.

"Apaan ini? Sudah kubilang jangan beli yang aneh-aneh dan ngga penting kan?" Kata Ichiro.

Jiro dan Saburo memicingkan mata ke arah Samatoki.

"Ini... Gue traktir! Belanjaan hari ini juga gue traktir!" Kata Samatoki.

"Haaah?! Ngga usah! Gue bisa bayar sendiri. Jiro, Saburo, balikin semua barang yang ngga penting ini!"

"Udah gue bilang kan! Biarin aja kek, kayak dulu lo jarang gue traktir aja! Sekali-kali ngga papa kan gue traktir adek-adek lo!"

"Gue ngga mau utang sama lo!"

"Oohh, lo anggap utang? Ya udah balikin juga utang-utang lo yang dulu!"

.

 _Sementara kasih sayang yang kuberikan_

 _Engkau anggap tuk membayar_

 _Hutang cinta yang ku pinjam_

 _Kalau belum lunas mengapa tak menagih lagi~?_

 _._

Tiba-tiba entah kenapa bgm toko ganti jadi _Meggi Z - Benang Biru_. Samatoki dan Ichiro tenang dulu.

"Ngga papa kan? Anggap aja lah permintaan maaf gue juga," kata Samatoki.

"Minta maaf soal apaan emangnya..." Ichiro menggumam pelan. Kemudian cowok itu menghela napas. "Ya udah deh. Tapi jangan dijadiin kebiasaan ya."

Aduh, pengen banget rasanya Samatoki nyium dedek Ichiro yang lagi masang tampang imut gitu. Tapi ntar dia beneran dilempar keluar oleh pegawai toko.

Sementara itu Jiro dan Saburo mikir, _"shiet, kita bukannya mau bikin mereka tambah lengket keleus."_

* * *

Mereka pulang setelah makan siang. Dengan kemarahan yang menjadi-jadi, Jiro dan Saburo menuntut Samatoki untuk mentraktir daging _barbeque grade A_. Ichiro ngga sadar, karena meskipun kedua adiknya itu sudah bertampang seperti topeng _hannya_ , bagi Ichiro kedua adiknya itu tetap saja _angel-angel_ yang suci. Mengerikan sekali.

Sementara Jiro dan Saburo sibuk membawa barang belanjaan ke rumah (sambil saling dorong tentu saja) dan Samatoki menangisi kartu kreditnya dalam hati, Ichiro menarik tangan Samatoki.

"Hmmm... Gue harus bilang sih... Makasih ya, hari ini," kata Ichiro. Ichiro melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Samatoki. Aduh, apa adek Ichiro malu? Samatoki memejamkan mata erat-erat, rejeki anak soleh ya gini deh.

Samatoki mengelus-elus rambut hitam Ichiro. Lalu saat Ichiro mengangkat kepalanya, Samatoki cepat-cepat membubuhkan kecupan kecil di bibir cowok itu.

"J-jangan di depan rumahku!" Pekik Ichiro.

"Minggu depan ketemuan lagi ngga?"

"Hmm. Nanti kita kencan beneran."

"Oke, minggu depan lo yang gue culik ke Yokohama. Supaya dua bocah itu ngga bisa ngikutin," kata Samatoki. Samatoki mencuri cium lagi, lalu cepat-cepat kabur ke mobilnya sebelum tinju Ichiro melayang.

* * *

-HAPPY END(?)-

* * *

A/N. Halooo, saya baru nge-fandom satu bulan udah berani nulis ff \^^/ maafkan jika ada kekeliruan u.u

Jadi ini cepat-cepat aku kerjain soalnya sebelum manga canon-nya keluar, takutnya kalo nanti jadi OOC parah u.u dan sekalian aja diposting hari ini kan ultahnya Samatoki sayangku uwuwu

 _anyway_ , terima kasih sudah membaca, silakan _review_ , saran atau pun kritik jika suka! :]

 _See you next chapter!_


End file.
